I'm not her
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: Nadie escoge de quien enamorarse, simplemente sucede, el amor nace, aun en las peores sircunstancias, el problema viene cuando te das cuenta que las posibilidades de poder acercarte al hombre que amás, sean una en un millón, siendo que su corazón ya tiene dueña, pero que pasa. Helena decide ir contra corriente, esta dispuesta a enfrentarse con Ada Wong, por obtener el amor de Leon.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer Heleon, ojala les guste, el cap. está un poco corto, es el primer episodio, llamémosle así, la idea recién toma forma, ya saben con mis ideas cerebrales todo puede pasar, el título pertenece a Adery Valentine, espero sus Review, no duden en decirme lo que está mal y bien, para mejorar, ok.**_

**.**

**.**

**=HELENA=**

**.**

**.**

Leon S. Kennedy ese era el hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza gracias al incidente en China, pudo conocer a ese agente que siempre ante todo primero estaba la misión y obviamente esa mujer llamada Ada Wong no hacía falta preguntar quién era en la vida de Leon su sola mirada y lo poco que pudo saber era lo suficiente para darse cuenta cuán importante era esa mujer en la vida del agente, lo que no entendió había sido el final el decidió no seguirla en ese momento quizá estaba de por medio la vida de ambos y salir vivos era la prioridad.

Ahora dos meses después cuando las cosas se habían calmado, luego haber escogido un nuevo presidente, quizá al fin había un poco de tiempo para intentar cruzar más que un saludo con el agente, más sin embargo a veces ni siquiera eso se podía, lo veía escasas veces a la semana, tal vez el no quería conversar con ella, no había de que hablar, los dos trabajaban en áreas diferentes, además de saber que él se la pasaba trabajando la mayor parte del día, todo desde aquel día.

Si tan solo pudiera acercarse más que su amiga, o su compañera de trabajo, tan solo con una pequeña oportunidad podría demostrarle que ella lo amaba desde que le conoció, que daría su vida por él, que podría curar ese corazón, lo haría olvidar a esa mala mujer, pero ese era el problema, León quizá no quería olvidar a la espía oriental, acaso no se daba cuenta que ella moría poco a poco con su indiferencia, un hola buenos días y como estas, ya no eran suficientes.

Pero era difícil poder acercarse al agente, ella no era el tipo de mujer con las cuales salía, ella era solo una mujer común, en definitiva, León jamás podría fijarse en ella, además no quería formar parte de las conquistas de Kennedy como solía escuchar en los pasillos entre otras mujeres, ella quería ser solo la única, la que pudiera llenar el vacío que Wong dejo en el, desde aquella tarde en china él no era el mismo.

-León –la castaña suspiro –Si tan solo me miraras de otra manera, no como tu amiga

La chica sonrió desilusionada de sí misma, que ilusa era, como podía pensar que algún día pudiese ocupar el lugar de Ada Wong, eso jamás sucedería.

Estaba tan pensativa que no escucho cuando llamaron a la puerta, era su amiga Elza, la mujer entro mirando a la castaña con la mirada perdida y su mente en algún lugar.

-¿Helena? –la llamo la chica, más no tuvo respuesta -¡Helena Harper!

-Elza… que, que haces aquí –respondió regresando a la realidad

-¿Te sientes bien? –cuestiono tomando asiento –Ah… no me digas que otra vez estas pensando en Kennedy

-No… claro que no –lo negó Harper

-Por dios, se te ve a kilómetros lo enamorada que estas de ese hombre

-No comiences Elza, dime que te trame a mi oficina, sucede algo

-Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería, pero nunca llegaste –agrego

-Ah sí entre tanto trabajo lo olvide –respondió falsamente

-¿Por qué no te ahorras tanto tormento y vas directo a la oficina de León? Un saludo no le hace mal a nadie

-Debe estar demasiado ocupado, además te recuerdo que Birkin no está así que debe tener el doble trabajo –explico Helena

-Hay mujer… como dejas que pasen los días… si no haces algo llegara una que si aproveche eh

-Tú crees que León va a fijarse en mi, solo tiene ojos para aquella…

-Aquella dejo escapar su oportunidad… -agrego Elza –Helena, si no das el primer paso tú, ese hombre de verdad que ni cuenta se va a dar que existes, debes tomar al toro por los cuernos

La castaña tan solo escucho a su amiga, como si todo eso fuera tan fácil, era difícil amar a un hombre quien te ve tan solo como una amiga.

-Ark me ha contado que lo ha visto un poco decaído sabes… porque no vas y le dices que te preocupa, así… hicieron una bonita amistad, León no se va a molestar

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil

-Ustedes harían una bonita pareja –agrego la chica –Te imaginas, tu, León, yo y Ark

-Dudo que León me tenga dentro de sus expectativas

-Por dios Helena, que tan poco crédito te das, eres una gran mujer, eres bonita –reprocho Elza

-Pero el ama a esa mujer

-Es tiempo que olvide a esa tipa, tú eres mil veces mejor que esa –defendió

-Ellos tienen un pasado desde Raccoon City

-Y tú tienes un futuro con el –añadió –Ya sé que voy hacer Helena, tu deja todo en mis manos

La chica salió de la oficina de la castaña con una idea en su cabeza, fue directo a buscar a su novio, el cual encontró en los vestidores, luego de haber tenido entrenamiento, se acerco a él y compartió un beso con él, ellos llevaban tiempo saliendo y ambos eran amigos de Kennedy.

-¿Qué sucede Elza? No vienes y me tratas así solo porque si, traviesa –le dijo el hombre

-Bueno, vengo de hablar con Helena, tú sabes que muere por León

-Aja, pero él no lo sabe –el volvió a besarla y la tomo de las pompas

-Oye, aquí no –ella se movió un poco –Quita tus manos quieres

-Ok… -alejo las manos de su novia –A ver dime de que el plan

-Puedes ir donde León y sacarle información sobre qué opina de Harper… o si aun piensa en Ada

-No quieres casi nada –respondió algo pensativo –Tendría que ser ahora

-Ahora –le dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo –Por mí, por Helena

-Bien, pero no prometo nada, ya sabes anoche no quiso ir al bar –respondió Ark

-Tú solo pregunta –ordeno la chica

Minutos después Ark iba hacia la oficina de León, en que se metía por su novia, bueno el también quería que su amigo se olvidara de la espía, no le hacía nada bien ese tema, además aquello no le llevaba a nada y eso debía ser honesto consigo mismo.

Al llegar toco la puerta, luego del delante de su amigo, abrió para entrar, lo encontró con una gran cantidad de documentos en el escritorio, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en levantar la mirada para ver quién era, se mantenía con los ojos sobre los papeles.

-Oye tendrás un minuto para tu amigo –comento al ver la poca nada atención

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el agente sin mirarlo aun

-Nada, como no sales de estas paredes, preferí venir a verte…

León no respondió a ese comentario, estaba realmente apurado revisando los informes

-Me cae que cada vez te haces más viejo León, mírate lleno de trabajo como un anciano

-Si quiero un mejor puesto debo trabajar –respondió sin mirar a su amigo

-Como sea, vengo a rescatarte es fin de semana y no vas a irte a dormir temprano como un abuelo verdad… Elza y yo vamos al bar esta noche y nos tomamos la libertad de reservar la zona vip para cuatro personas, invitamos a Harper, espero no te moleste

-¿Helena? –Detuvo su lectura –Lo has planeado con premeditación

-No… la idea fue de Elza, no tiene nada de malo, claro a menos que quieras hacerle el desaire a Harper al no asistir, mi novia ya la puso al tanto

-Tengo opción –respondió regresando su vista a lo que leía

-Ey deja eso un momento –el hombre le arrebato los documentos –Deja eso un minuto te vas a quedar ciego sabes

-Ahora que planearon ustedes dos –León finalmente le puso atención cruzando los brazos

-No tienes que decirlo en ese modo –se ofendió Ark –Acaso me vas a negar que no es un mujeron

-No lo niego, pero no te parece que debiste consultármelo al menos

-Para que te negaras como ayer –agrego con molestia fingida –Al paso que vas terminaras teniendo nietos –se burlo

León tan solo observo a su amigo cuando quería era un fastidio parecía un adolescente organizando salidas en parejas

-Lo digo de verdad mi amigo

-Quizá quiera morir soltero –contesto León

-O tal vez quieras tenerlos con Wong

El agente le dedico una mirada completamente de seriedad, el comentario de su amigo no le hizo la más mínima gracia…

-Ya hombre sólo fue un chiste -se disculpo

-Está bien los veré ahí... ahora puedo seguir en mi trabajo –pidió el

-Seguro... te dejó trabajar

Leon bufo molestó luego de que saliera Ark últimamente se había vuelto pesado con el tema Wong no podía quejarse ese idiota era su único mejor amigo el cual ahora le había arreglado una cita con Helena. Como si fuera fácil entablar una relación con una mujer con lo único en común era ser agente igual que el. No negaba que la castaña tuviera lo suyo era mujer atractiva pero simplemente no se veía saliendo con ella no era lo que necesitaba...

A decir verdad ni él sabía que necesitaba, desde el incidente de china que su vida no era la misma, Ada dejo de ser su prioridad al descubrir la verdad sobre ella, siempre había estado detrás de ella sin importarle si lo usaba o le apuntaba en la cabeza con un arma con tal de obtener lo que ella quisiera, siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarse usar por ella, solo que aquel día algo cambio, al final entendió que el solo formaba parte de un juego, así que era como haber perdido toda su vida y su juventud persiguiendo tan solo la idea de Ada Wong…

En cuanto a Helena, que podía decir de ella, se había convertido en lo más cercano a su amiga, pero no al grado de cómo lo era Claire, le tenía afecto, incluso le caía demasiado bien, y si, ella era una mujer excepcional, más no se veía saliendo con ella en algo formal, Harper sin duda era

-¿Qué es Helena? –se cuestiono recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

Horas después Helena veía con un poco de frustración su guarda ropa sólo tenía pantalones blusas de manga larga chalecos y más pantalones nada decente para asistir al bar acaso era completamente poco femenina como había escuchado decir a sus compañeras. Cansada de buscar alguna combinación se dejó caer en la cama rendida no iría al bar, tomó su teléfono para avisar que no iría, justo el timbre de su departamento sonó así que fue atender la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Elza parada ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola... el hada madrina llegó a tiempo

-Quieres omitir ese nombre por favor –se quejo la castaña dejando entrar a su amiga

-Ah sí lo siento, se me salió –le dijo ella con una disculpa

-Bien, que te trae por aquí, creí que nos veríamos en el bar

-Lo sé, pero hoy debes capturar la atención de León, entendido, así que te traje algo

-¿Un vestido? –cuestiono ella

-Claro... está noche el agente Kennedy cae a tus pies de eso me encargó yo amiga mía

Helena no estaba tan segura de asistir y más sí lleva puesto un vestido con el cual mostraba su escote y sus piernas por Dios podría enseñar todo sí se inclinaba de más. Minutos después ellas junto a Ark ya estaban en el bar el cual estaba lleno de gente y con la música al tope, habían pasado unos minutos y la pareja se había ido a bailar por lo que Helena estaba algo sería Leon no llegaba. Pero de pronto su vista se poso en ese hombre que llegó a su mesa sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento ella sonrió y el agente la saludo de beso en la mejilla no podía creer que aquella mujer tan hermosa era Helena donde escondía ese físico. Dejó de mirarla para buscar a sus dos amigos el ruido estaba a reventar...

-Lamentó haber tardado... me atrapo el trafico de la noche -se disculpo el agente

-Descuida... no te preocupes...

-¿Que tomas? -Preguntó Leon sacando el tema su compañera lucía un poco tímida

-Aun no pido nada quería esperarte –le respondió ella algo nerviosa, raro de ella

Leon pidió dos bebidas ambos comenzaron a platicar de los últimos acontecimientos en la agencia de mucho trabajo y sobre los rumores de que probablemente Leon sea el próximo consejero de seguridad nacional. Era un tema que rondaba los pasillos en las instalaciones.

-Sólo no vayas a volverte engreído sí eso sucede te golpeare, créeme –le comento sonriente

-No sucederá, primero deberán aprobar que sea candidato al puesto y esperar la votación, no cambiaria en nada, te lo puedo asegurar

-Bien me lo creeré entonces –le respondió ella bebiendo su copa

-Donde se habrán metido esos dos –cuestiono León buscando a sus amigos

-Conociéndolos, debes estar por ahí, jugando –añadió la castaña

A eso ambos comenzaron a sonreír, vaya que esos dos, solían portarse mal en todos lados

-Y entonces, tienes mucho trabajo de investigación

-Un poco, Birkin solía ayudarme –le respondió –No es tan pesado como parece

-Bueno, al menos no hay misiones de tipo mayor

-Ojala no hubiera ninguna en un buen de años, enfrentar al bioterrorismo no es fácil

-Dímelo a mí –respondió ella

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio, León bebió su copa de un jalón, mientras Helena veía a las parejas bailar en la pista, al paso de unos segundos una canción se dejo escuchar, la castaña sonrió y decidió ser ella la que sacase a bailar a su amigo parecía que este no lo iba hacer…

-Esa canción es mi favorita, vayamos a bailar –le dijo la castaña tomándole de la mano, llevando al agente a la pista

-Espera, yo no bailo –intento parar el

-Pues lo harás como puedes enfrentar las BOW y no bailas –añadió ella

-Ok, no quiero pisarte –le dijo León, algunas mujeres de ahí no le dejaban de mirar

-Es fácil, además esquivare las pisadas –agrego divertida comenzando a bailar

-Bien… hare el ridículo de mi vida –se dijo él, comenzando a moverse

Helena comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música Leon intentaba llevarle el pasó mirando constantemente el suelo para no pisar a la castaña quién se movía un poco sensual por la música lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Leon que se maravillaba por las curvas de la mujer eso evitaba que mirará a otras mujeres, las cuales también se lo comían con la mirada, sin embargo los dos agentes lo estaban pasando bien parecía que al final se habían entendido en el baile.

-Te dije que los hombres por mayoría se les van los ojos al ver una mujer con curvas -dijo la rubia

-Y Leon la está pasando bien por lo que puedo ver -agregó Ark -El resto está en manos de Helena ahora tú y yo nos podemos ir a jugar no te parece

-Buena idea... crees que nos busquen

-Lo dudo luego le mandó un mensaje que nos retiramos

La pareja se fue del bar mientras tanto los agentes volvieron a la mesa Leon sabía que esos dos no volverían, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo Ark. La verdad era que lo estaba pasando bien tenía demasiado tiempo que no se distraía de esa manera. Después de unos minutos más salieron de ahí, Leon conducía su auto hacia el departamento de la castaña mientras ella iba escuchando un poco de música clásica.

-¿No te aburre verdad? -Preguntó ella

-No después del estruendo de música de hace rato esto es relajante -le respondió

-Es verdad... aún debo regañar a esos dos por dejarnos solos en el bar

-Descuida... me la pase bien contigo -le dijo mirándola un momento

-También yo -respondió la castaña un poco apenada

-Es por esta calle verdad -agregó Leon

-Justo ahí delante -dijo Helena con una mueca un poco sería, no quería llegar a casa

El auto se detuvo y Leon miro el edificio era lujoso bueno nada extrañó.

-Gracias Leon... fue una bonita noche

-Gracias a ti por haberme acompañado

-No es nada... fue un gusto -agregó ella luego se sonrojo levemente por tal comentario

-El gusto fue mío Helena -añadió Leon al ver a su compañera avergonzada

-Bien... nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo -la chica bajo del auto como sí el agente le hubiese dado miedo -Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana -el agente la vio entrar y volvió a poner en marcha el auto en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa...

Una vez en su departamento Leon aventó las llaves por ahí y se dejó caer a la cama mirando el techo, había sido una buena noche, la castaña era bonita, un poco diferente a las demás y demasiado con ella. Tal vez podría dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido y comenzar a pensar en su futuro los años estaban pasando y en cuanto menos lo esperé le pasarían factura porque no pensar seriamente en una sola mujer...

-Quizá seas tú Helena...


	2. Quizá

**Hola, que tal este nuevo año. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, por muchas razones no me había sido posible. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por sus Review. **

**Quizá**

El día lunes como era de esperarse, a primera hora, Elza corrió a la oficina de su amiga Helena, para preguntarle de cómo le había ido el fin de semana con León. De acuerdo a su ya costumbre entro sin llamar a la puerta, sonrió al ver a su amiga en el escritorio con ojos de ensueño, jalo la silla y tomo asiento frente a ella, moviendo ligeramente las manos con ansias de saberlo todo.

-Anda ya, cuéntame, soy toda oídos –Elza sonaba muy entusiasmada

-Hola Helena, buenos días ¿Cómo estás? –respondió sarcástica la castaña ante su amiga

-Eso debió pegártelo León ¿Cierto? –replico

-Comienza con las preguntas, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que se breve –en ese momento poso su mirada al monitor mientras tecleaba algo

-Como eres –Elza se quejo, suspiro y enseguida sonrió –Primero ¿Cómo te fue con León? Los vi muy entretenidos bailando bajo las luces, incluso se reían mutuamente, parece que tienes más cosas en común de lo que crees ¿No te parece?

-Es pronto para saber algo así, pero en verdad me la pase muy bien, gracias por la ayuda –a ese comentario le dedico una mirada sonriente.

-Dime que más ¿Cuándo volverán a verse? –cuestiono mirando intrigada a su amiga, más ella volvió su vista a su monitor. Elza frunció el ceño parecía haber sido una mala pregunta –Eso es un no ¿Verdad? Rayos, ese tipo sí que es difícil –cruzo los brazos mientras pensaba alguna otra forma de ayudar a su amiga

-Bueno, solo somos amigos, supongo que así debe ser –explico Helena mientras recordaba algunos detalles de la noche anterior.

-Como sea, lo importante es que se ha dado el primer acercamiento, no puedes quitar el dedo del renglón, sabes, obviamente no iba haber un encuentro cercano de contacto personal y….

-Espera –interrumpió rápidamente Helena –No hagas ese tipo de comentarios ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero no reacciones así… vamos amiga, a nuestra edad los noviazgos no son de mano sudada, u entiendes, "contacto" –para enfatizar la palabra, junto los dedos de modo de explicación.

-No necesito que me lo expliques con manzanas Elza, simplemente no pasamos de ser amigos.

-Bien, ok exagere –movió las manos haciendo ademan de bajar el ritmo de la plática – ¿Ya viste cuanto calza León?

Helena le dedico una mirada de confusión a Elza ¿Qué rayos estaba insinuando?

-¿No? Vaya es número grande, lo que significa que su miembro es grande –Elza puso las manos en el escritorio calculando el tamaño –Eso quiere decir que nuestro agente tiene el combo completo

-Oh Dios, creo que hace calor –murmuro la castaña, abanicándose con una mano, tratando de no imaginar cosas

-¡No te hagas una santa Helena! ¿En realidad no sabías que si un hombre tiene pie grande, el calibre del arma es fenomenal? –Cuestiono asombrada Elza

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo cual ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Helena ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, porque era León quien se adentro a la oficina, mirando a la castaña sonrojada y nerviosa, mientras Elza sonreía divertida mordiéndose el labio inferior y dedicándole una mirada un poco extraña hacia su persona, por lo cual se aclaro la garganta

-Mejor vuelvo después –León mostraba su expresión sería tan usual en el, pese a no sabe que ocurría ahí.

-¡No! –Elza se puso de rápidamente de pie acercándose al agente –Pasa León, yo estaba por salir

León se vio obligado por la chica de cabello corto avanzar unos pasos

-Te veo después Helena, ahora si permiso –la chica guiño el ojo y se retiro cerrando la puerta

-Sabes… siempre he pensando que ella y Ark son "como el roto para el descocido" –comento él una vez presenciado la actitud de la chica.

-Lo mismo pienso –respondió Helena tratando de sonar nerviosa y de no mirar a León en…

-Por algo se llevan demasiado bien –agrego, se acerco a su compañera justo frente al escritorio -¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡No! No para nada –se apresuro a decir la castaña, actuando extraño, mirando a todos lados y buscando cosas por el escritorio entre sus papeles

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto León intentando mirarla a la cara, por la actitud de su compañera

-Sí, buscaba… ¿Qué se te ofrecía León? –pregunto, levantando la mirada, debía comportarse como una mujer, intentaba tranquilizarse

-Es verdad ¿Tienes los informes de Sherry? Los necesito.

-Enseguida –se puso de pie para buscarlos en su gabinete.

Mientras revolvía las carpetas en los cajones pensando en lo patética que era ante tal comportamiento frente a León. Y todo por la culpa de Elza, por esos comentarios fuera de lugar ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber esas cosas? No andaba mirando los pies ni los bultos en los pantalones.

León en cambio había posado su mirada en el trasero de su amiga, vaya que era redondo y firme. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo Helena usaba faldas? Como fuera le quedaban bien, sus piernas eran torneadas y esas pantorrillas… de pronto negó con la cabeza, no podía estar mirarla así, debía controlarse, su mirada encontró algo más que llamo su atención, era un porta retrato, estaban Helena y su hermana, recordó el incidente de aquel día…

-Aquí están –Helena se giro para entregar los archivos y se dio cuenta que León sostenía su porta retrato, conociendo por un momento sus pensamientos, ella lanzo un suspiro –Aun la extraño

-Ella siempre va a estar a tu lado –respondió León dejando la foto en su lugar y mirando a la castaña, entonces tomo el folder -¿Qué dices si vamos a tomar un café después del trabajo?

Aquella propuesta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña, ella lo miro sin ocultar su asombro. Pero el no varió su gesto, se mantenía firme esperando su respuesta.

-Claro –respondió, aun sorprendida.

-Bien, saliendo del trabajo vengo por ti –León dio media vuelta con el folder en manos y salió de la oficina, el pudo notar un ligera sonrisa en su amiga.

La castaña tomo lugar ampliando más su sonrisa, como sonreír si el hombre al cual quería la invitado a salir. Mas la alegría se vio interrumpida por la realidad, dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza, León siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre de buenos sentimientos, gentil con los demás, así que detrás de la invitación tan solo debía existir un gesto de calidez al notarla triste. Si de ahí provenía su gesto, quizá pensar en un hombre como él solo podría ser parte de sus sueños, finalmente no podía aspirar demasiado, cuando había una mujer superándola.

Ada Wong, esa mujer lo tenía todo, ¿Acaso ella veía a León como tan poco cosa? O ¿Por qué sabiendo que el daría su vida por ella lo trataba como un títere? En su momento le animo a seguirla, al descubrir para su pesar los sentimientos de él, para con la espía, pero ¿Qué se pensaba Ada? ¿Única? Quizá sí porque de lo contrario no podía entender como ante todos sus actos León siempre creía en ella. Tal vez querer aspirar a conquistar el corazón del Agente estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

¿Cómo compararse con ella? Había una distancia considerable ante la belleza de Wong con la suya, León siempre tendría ojos para la asiática. Podría ser todo lo mujeriego que en efecto lo era, pero ninguna era especial como esa mujer, por ella incluso podría morir, en cambio lo único que ella podría obtener era solo su amistad, o mejor dicho consideración.

Helena movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pensar en esas cosas no estaba siendo nada favorable para sus sentimientos.

.

.

En cambio León, ni siquiera se había cuestionado más, se concentraba en los informes de Sherry, no estando ella, tenía más trabajo a tal grado que se la paso en su oficina todo el día, olvidando por completo su invitación a Helena. Se llevo una mano para masajear sus ojos, al parecer revisar todo le canso la vista, fue cuando miro su reloj 9:12 PM. Momento que recordó a la castaña, tomo su saco y corrió a la oficina de Helena, encontrando la puerta cerrada, bajo rápidamente a recepción en donde le dijeron que tenía media hora de haberse ido.

-Rayos… -gruño León, bastante desalentado ¿Cómo olvido la invitación? Tal vez porque en un momento había sido con la intención de animarle un poco el día y no con la intención de salir.

León opto por irse ya no había nada que hacer. Condujo su auto por las calles, sin la intención de ir a un lugar en concreto. Sus pensamientos los ocupaba una castaña, por primera vez le preocupaba que pensó de él por dejarla plantada, lo estaría tachando de irresponsable, lo cual no era, pero no tenia excusa que valiera su fallo. Pego contra el volante de modo molesto, debía esperar el semáforo, desvió su mirada y pudo ver a un niño vendiendo flores en la calle, hizo una seña y el pequeño se acerco con los ramos, luego de pagarlo decidió ir a ver a su amiga. Rosas, una muy buena forma de disculparse, aunque honestamente dudaba que ella las recibiera.

.

.

Helena se encontraba en su departamento sola, recargada en la barra de la cocina y bebiendo su café, mientras, pensaba en lo ilusa que había sido al creer que entre León y ella podría surgir algo, era tonto imaginar que el olvidaría a una mujer como Ada y se fijaría en alguien común con ella…

-León es un hombre difícil de alcanzar –suspiro, con inmensa tristeza en su tono de voz.

De pronto el timbre sonó, ya solo faltaba que fuera su vecina de piso encargándole cuidar a su hijo de nuevo, o peor aun Elza, esta vez no tenia humor de aguantar a nadie. Con mucho fastidio abrió la puerta, se pasmo al ver unas enormes rosas frente ella ¿Era broma?, pues si, de muy mal gusto. Estaba a punto de cerrar, cuando León le impidió la acción, dejándose por ella. Helena pudo ver su expresión de veía arrepentido.

-Lo siento Helena –dijo el algo apenado

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundida y dolida aun.

-Lamento haber olvidado el café de esta noche –se disculpo, aun parado en la puerta, Helena tenía razón por estar enfadada con él, en ese sentido ella era igual a todas las mujeres.

-Descuida, en primer lugar no tenias porque invitarme y segundo, tampoco traerme flores –sus palabras eran molestas, pero por dentro estaba emocionada por el ramo de rosas.

-Tenía que disculparme, ya sabes que he estado trabajando como un loco, salgo hasta muy noche, olvide el café, no volverá a pasar. Por la invitación quería hacerte sentir bien, se que has pasado momentos difíciles.

-Está bien, te disculpo, aunque no era necesario –Claro, pero aquel detalle la había hecho sentirse especial

-Me invitas a pasar o seguimos charlando en la puerta –comento el agente aun con el ramo de flores en sus manos

-León –llamo ella sonriendo ella tomando el ramo de rosas y permitiéndole entrar a su departamento –Toma asiento, yo invito el café

-Gracias –León camino unos pasos llegando a la sala, para tomar asiento al sofá

Helena fue al estante de al lado, el comedor y la cocina estaban en el mismo estante, un poco metros al fondo, ella puso las flores en agua. En tanto León concentro su vista en el decorado, recorriendo el espacio, enterándose un poco más de la personalidad y carácter de la castaña, dueña de ese acogedor lugar, podía sentir la calidez de una casa ahí. Helena llego a la sala con la charola de café.

-¿Quieres azúcar? –Pregunto ella, sirviendo la taza.

-Sí, una… yo lo hago, gracias –León opto por preparar su café –Bonito departamento

-Gracias.

-Claro, no más bonito que la dueña –agrego, bebiendo su café

-No digas eso –reprocho ella

-Es la verdad… cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerte a su lado.

-_Claro todos menos tú_ –pensó la chica

-No me explico porque sigues soltera –León tenía toda la intención de averiguar mas sobre ella.

-Bueno… -Helena quedo mirando su café y después respondió –Deje de creer en el amor hace mucho tiempo. No me es fácil confiar en los hombres.

-¿Tan mal fue tu experiencia? –Inquirió algo sorprendido

Helena se quedo callada al recordar el último hombre en su vida, el cual resulto ser un verdadero patán. León entendió que la pregunta no había sido buena.

-Disculpa, omite eso, es algo privado que no debí preguntar –excuso el agente, por preguntar de más.

-No… es decir, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo. Parecía la relación perfecta hasta que lo encontré en la cama con una vieja amiga –explico tan corto pero siendo honesta

-Perdona, no quise hacerte recordar aquello –volvió a disculparse León

-No hay problema, eso es cosa del pasado. ¿Qué hay de ti? –ahora ella levanto la vista hacia él, descubriendo que León la observaba fijamente.

-Bueno, que me he convertido en un viejo amargado según comentan por ahí. –Levanto una ceja divertido tratando de quitar un poco la tensión que él había creado de cierto modo.

-¿Qué hay con Ada Wong? –Pregunto Helena siendo tan directa, en el fondo no quería saberlo, más era necesario, sobre todo para saber que terreno pisaba al lado de esa mujer.

León esperaba venir aquella pregunta. Miro la taza de café en sus manos, mientras pensaba que responder, a veces el mismo no sabía la respuesta. Así que decidió hablar con franqueza.

-Honestamente… no lo sé –suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza hacia la nuca

-La amas demasiado –afirmo Helena, sintiendo que con esa frase su alma se desgarraba a pedazos –Deberías buscarla y explicarle las cosas –le aconsejo con mucha buena voluntad.

-No tiene sentido –respondió –Hasta antes de china no te miento, era la mujer a la cual amaba pese a saber sus defectos… mas ahora la verdad sobre ella es un gran peso que me impide sentir lo mismo de antes… creo que si la viera de nuevo, ya no iría tras ella.

Aquella respuesta le agrado a Helena, eso significaba que tenía camino libre para conquistar a León, aun cuando veía la profunda desilusión en su rostro varonil, le indicaba que pese a su voluntad, la forma de ser de Ada todavía era una espina clavada en el corazón del agente.

-No sabría que opinar o aconsejarte –hablo mirando la tasa de café en sus manos las cuales tenía sobre sus piernas

-No te preocupes, en la vida siempre existen cosas que aun sean dolorosas debemos dejarlas ir

León suspiro al recordar a la chica que le había dado ese consejo hacia tiempo atrás.

-En eso puedes decir que tienes razón –levanto la vista hacia él, sus ojos brillaban de emoción –León, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Te estás volviendo alguien especial -respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Esa noche marco un antes y un después en la vida de los agentes. Desde ese momento fueron más unidos, se les veía platicando frecuentemente en la cafetería, salían a cenar o bailar, a veces acompañados de sus amigos o solos. León había encontrado en Helena un gran apoyo y sentía que comenzaba a quererla de una manera especial y diferente. La castaña estaba segura que a cada día se enamoraba de él, hasta ese momento se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Helena se había dado cuenta que León era un hombre solitario, aquellos deslices con las mujeres, solo habían sido por el momento, nada serio para él, pero también sabía de aquel sufrimiento por las decepciones ocasionadas por Ada, eso y otros factores lo volvieron una persona taciturna y cerrada. Para ella eso no importaba, León era tan valioso que podía arriesgarse a sufrir por él. Borraría todas las heridas que esa mujer le causo, iba a enseñarle como podía ser amado de verdad.

.

.

León se encontraba en su departamento aun en sábado, en el cual por primera vez estaba extrañando a la castaña. Su forma de reír, de pegarle en el brazo cuando le decía algún comentario fuera de lugar, echaba de menos sus mimos, las cenas de fin de semana en el departamento de ella, pero esta vez la agente se ausento por asuntos de trabajo.

-Helena…

La llamo mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo de su departamento, esa castaña tenía algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era, pero lo sentía, ella podría ser la mujer ideal para compartir más que días, Helena bien sería la madre perfecta para sus hijos, tal vez la indicada había llegado.

-Quizá…

Leon sonrió regresando a la realidad, quería a Helena en su vida, de otra manera, en cuanto volviera le plantearía aquella atracción por su persona, por la necesidad de tenerla a su lado más que una amiga, si no como algo más.

.

.

El domingo por la tarde León decidió ir por Helena pese a las burlas de Ark, luego de explicarle por qué no podía quedarse a ver el partido, como acostumbraban a veces. Pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, si quería que todo eso nuevo que experimentaba diera resultado, tenía que hacerlo de esa manera. Así que ya la esperaba en el aeropuerto, en cuanto escucho el número de vuelo que había aterrizado, se dispuso a ir a la sala, aun el mismo no podía creer el entusiasmo que sentía.

Helena bajo del avión, recogió su equipaje y se dirigió a la sala de salida, de pronto su corazón se acelero al ver aquel hombre a pocos metros, que la miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Dios Leon había ido a recogerla, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, apresuro sus pasos hacia él. Helena sentía una inmensa alegría por un detalle así, el se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar y eso era algo que solo conocía de su hermana Deborah.

El encuentro se dio una vez Helena lo abrazo fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo a su vez con esa reacción llena de emoción, bastante impropia de ella. Leon correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto, dándose cuenta que, en realidad no debía esperar más, el podría hacerla feliz a ella…

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron segundos, se separaron. Ella volvió a sonreír un poco apenada por su acto tan demostrativo, pero le había sido imposible no mostrarle su felicidad.

-Gracias por venir por mi –finalmente hablo la castaña tratando de no mirarlo tan directo a los ojos

-Quería darte una sorpresa… veo que funciono –Leon mostro una mueca a medio de sonrisa, cuando pudo ver un leve sonrojo en Helena –Bueno andando a menos que quieras otro viaje

-No –dijo rápidamente Helena, mirando al rubio –Eh… vamos

Leon cargo las maletas y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos, alguien les observaba sin perderse nada. El agente abrió la puerta del pasajero para que la chica entrara y luego el subió para conducir, arranco el vehículo y salieron hacia la autopista. Seguidos por el conductor que les había estado espiando desde el aeropuerto, el auto pasaba como uno más circulando por la pista a distancia prudente…

-No tan rápido Leon…

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, se que el capitulo es muy corto, debía ser así, el siguiente será más largo, no se preocupen no volveré a demorar mucho en la continuación, siendo que la tercera entrega estoy por terminarla, solo me falta su revisión y ajustar un poco. Gracias por sus hermosos Review. Feliz Año Nuevo a tod s.


End file.
